Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 24
20 minutes later, Wolf has gotten changed and left, while Kyuuga has everyone else in a meeting room... ( Everyone has their needed materials for their pains ) ( Ice, PG, and Val, hold ice packs against their heads ) Ice) WHERE IS HE! Kyuuga) Who, Wolf...He's staying away so no one can hurt him... Ice) THEN HE'S A COWARD! Kyuuga) No... PG) OH YES HE IS! Val) KYUUGA, DO YOU STILL THIS BUMP! APW) DO YOU SEE THE BANDAGE ON MY FOREHEAD! Kyuuga) CALM DOWN! Kyle) MY BACK HURTS! Blue) I WANT REVENGE ON HIM! Everyone expect Kyuuga) YEAH! Kyuuga) You guys cannot hurt him, we're a team... Blue) AND HE HURT US, WHILE WE WERE A TEAM! BESIDES, WE AREN'T A TEAM! Kyuuga) No, he hurt us when we weren't a team...He hurt us after we...I broke this team up... Blue) WELL, WE STILL AREN'T A TEAM! APW) No, we're still a team...Right, Kyuuga? Kyuuga) Like beef to steak, we are a team APW) YAY! Ice) BOO! Kyuuga) And now we clean these messes around here... Kyle) WHAT! ''' '''Kyuuga) By the way, anyone booing will be doing the work... Ice) WHAT! ''' '''Kyuuga) A team needs discipline, Ice Ice) DX By Wolf... Wolf) Come on...It's fine...No fish are going to bite you... Girl 2) You don't know... Wolf) I know you'll be fine...You have me Girl 2) Okay... Wolf) And you wouldn't believe the heat I had to face...Or should I say the heat I will have to face later... Girl 2) I don't know... Wolf) But anyways, the pond isn't bad Girl 2) I know that... Wolf) Then why aren't you going to go in with me... Girl 2) Because I don't want to Wolf) Are you afraid of your clothes getting wet? Girl 2) No... Wolf) I mean, if you are...You got a blow dryer with you...I can dry you off in thirty seconds... Girl 2) Well...If you put it that way, then I'll come in with you Wolf) =D ( The girl puts her cell phone down and walks towards Wolf ) Wolf) *Jumps in and pops back up* A little cold, but whatever... Girl 2) Okay... Wolf) So...*Holds arms out* I'll catch you... Girl 2) ...*Looking at Wolf* You better...*Jumps* ' '( Wolf doesn't catch her ) ( The girl falls into the pond and pops back up ) Girl 2) You said you'd catch me... Wolf) Well...I missed... Girl 2) Nah, you're just a chicken... Wolf) Nope... Girl 2) *Looking at Wolf* You're right, though...It's not bad, but a little cold in here... Wolf) We'll get use to it Girl 2) Yeah...*Puts arms around Wolf's neck* ''' '''Wolf) ... Girl 2) How long have you known each other for? Wolf) Hmm...Probably a few years Girl 2) And when have we made out? Wolf) Today? Girl 2) Yeah...*Kisses Wolf* ' '( Wolf kisses back ) You) *Hiding behind tree* Cheat, cheat, cheating, cheat, cheat, cheater... Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 25 Grade of Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 24? S A B C D F Category:Humagons-Deep Search Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Humagons: Kyuuga Category:Humagons: Ice Category:Humagons: PG Category:Humagons: Valentin Kazami Category:Humagons: Kyle Category:Humagons: Blue Category:Humagons: AcePyrusWolf Category:Humagons: You